


BLOOD & FLESH

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Hartwin, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	BLOOD & FLESH

Eggsy đã mất tích gần ba ngày nay kể từ sau vụ do thám bất thành một gã thuộc thành phần thế giới ngầm. Và thằng bé biến mất kể từ ngày đó. Không phải Arthur không tổ chức tìm kiếm, thậm chí còn tìm kiếm trên diện rộng nữa là đằng khác và huy động nhiều tổ chức anh em khác nhưng vẫn trắng tay. Đến ngày thứ 5, Harry vẫn đang trắng mắt trong phòng làm việc tại nhà theo dõi lại toàn bộ camera an ninh trong thành phố thì nhận được cuộc gọi khẩn từ Merlin gọi đến ngay bệnh viện của Kingsman. Khi ông đến nơi thì Michelle đã gục trên sàn nhà lạnh toát, nước mắt không ngừng rơi trên gương mặt đang tái xanh của bà.  
Eggsy.  
“Thằng bé mất máu nhiều quá, Galahad. Michelle không khớp, chẳng ai khớp cả. Thuộc máu hiếm. Đáng lẽ tôi nên…”  
“Tôi. Lấy đi.”  
“Nhưng máu thằng bé là Rh-. Cho dù ông máu O vẫn…”  
“Tôi Rh-null. Tôi cho được tất cả. Kể cả Rh-.”  
“Ông…”  
“Tôi sạch. Lấy đi.”  
Nhưng rõ máu chỉ là một trong những vấn đề cấp bách lúc này mà thôi. Eggsy cần phải trải qua phẫu thuật gian nan mới có khả năng sống sót. 7 giờ sau khi Harry nằm nghỉ ngơi trên giường bệnh do đã phải cung máu quá nhiều, cuối cùng Eggsy đã được đẩy vào cùng phòng với ông. Da thằng bé tái mét dù đã nhận đến 450ml nguồn máu từ ông. Merlin đã phải đắn đo rất nhiều khi lấy một lượng cao nhường ấy. Ông biết mình trông cũng nhợt nhạt không kém. Choáng váng là việc khó tránh khỏi. Nhưng Eggsy, thằng bé đang cần ông. Nếu thằng bé cần tủy, ông cũng sẽ cho, ít máu chẳng là gì.  
“Thằng bé thế nào rồi?”  
“Máu ông là máu vàng đấy Harry. Ông có biết nó hiếm đến độ nào không hả?”  
“Tôi biết. Thằng bé sao rồi?”  
“Eggsy bị tra tấn. Gãy xương. Nhưng phẫu thuật thành công. Cần ít nhất ba tháng mới hồi phục. May mà có ông. Lần này tôi phải đề xuất chuyện cho xét nghiệm hết các thành viên trong hội thôi. Mặc dù chúng ta cần phải bí mật trong mọi chuyện nhưng sự việc ngày hôm nay không thể coi nhẹ. Đặc biệt là những người như ông và Eggsy. Sao ông không bảo tôi, Harry? Cả thế giới chỉ có 43 người Rh-null, mà chỉ 9 trong số đó chịu hiến thôi. May mà 1 trong số đó đang ở đây. Tôi điên mất thôi. Lỡ ông có mệnh hệ gì thì sao hả? Lỡ ông là người nằm đó thì sao? Eggsy không thể cho ông được. Còn thằng nhóc, máu nó hiếm hàng thứ nhì đấy. Hai người bị làm sao thế hả? Những chuyện này phải nói tôi biết chứ.”  
“Được rồi, Merlin. Chuyển giường tôi đến gần Eggsy hơn đi. Tôi sẽ trông chừng thằng bé. Và làm ơn hạn chế khách thăm giùm.”  
Merlin ngồi đấy giận dỗi một lúc rồi cũng kéo giường ông lại kế bên Eggsy. Dù biết Merlin vẫn luôn ở đó túc trực theo dõi mọi màn hình camera nhưng ông nghĩ ông sẽ thức thêm một ngày nữa trước khi có thể hoàn toàn yên tâm chợp mắt.  
Một tuần sau Eggsy mới thật sự tỉnh. Những lần trước đó chỉ là những giấc ngủ chập chờn, thằng bé tỉnh dậy hai lần, mờ mịt vì thuốc, chỉ kịp gọi tên ông trước khi được ông dỗ rơi vào giấc ngủ trở lại. Câu đầu tiên sau một tuần chiến đấu với tử thần vẫn là  
“Harry!”  
“Em sao rồi?”  
“Em đã không kịp đi mua trà cho ông.”  
“Xem ra não bộ của em vẫn còn hoạt động tốt.”  
“Cho em nước.”  
Thế là ông dọn đến bệnh viện ở cùng thằng bé hẳn ba tháng để tiện bề chăm sóc. Eggsy khá hơn từng ngày và đã có thể ngồi dậy, đương nhiên thằng bé biết chuyện nửa lít máu bị rút của ông giờ đang chảy trong người em. Thật tai hại cho cái miệng của Lancelot. Eggsy đã nằm co ro mấy ngày liền để gặm nhấm nỗi thống khổ. Dù cho ông có giải thích thế nào thì thằng bé vẫn thấy rành rành cái lỗi tày đình mà em mặc nhiên ghép cho bản thân vì cái tội đã cận kề cái chết gây nên tổn hại cho ông. Michelle đã hoàn toàn bị đá văng ra khỏi vụ này vì rõ là ông không thể chịu nổi tiếng khóc la của bà ta và bản thân Eggsy cũng không muốn mẹ thằng bé phải trông thấy cảnh tàn tạ này.  
……….  
Rồi cũng đến cái ngày Eggsy có thể tự thân đi mua trà cho ông, dù cho có hơi lâu, hẳn sáu tháng. Giờ thằng bé có thể nhận nhiệm vụ như thường lệ, có thể tự thân vào phòng tắm và đã có thể cãi cọ với ông. Thật lạ lùng. Dạo này Eggsy dường như chăm chỉ hơn rất nhiều và có phần thay đổi. Thằng bé bắt đầu hút bụi và lau chùi khắp mọi nơi mà em có thể nhìn thấy, gấp gối và chăn gọn gàng sau khi ngủ và thậm chí sang cả phòng ông đòi gấp chăn gối cho bằng được. Thằng bé chuyển chế độ ăn uống thêm nhiều rau xanh hơn và giảm thiểu mấy cái cánh gà chiên mà trước đây vẫn thường mua về ăn những bốn ngày một tuần. Sự thay đổi vươn tay đến cả những lọ hoa trong nhà, thằng bé mua tulip vàng về cắm khắp nơi. Và đa phần thành viên Kingsman đều bảo rằng có vẻ như dạo này tổ chức vừa xuất hiện thêm một Galahad. Người ta đồn rằng có thể do lượng máu ông cho thằng bé quá nhiều dẫn đến tình trạng trên. Nhưng Harry là một con người của khoa học, không phải tâm linh, ông không tin vào những thứ như vậy.  
Nhưng phải thừa nhận rằng sinh hoạt của Eggsy dạo này khá giống ông, điều đó có thể dễ dàng giải thích bằng việc thằng bé đã sống cùng ông khá lâu để mà bắt đầu sinh hoạt tương tự ông. Tuy nhiên, có những thứ Harry vẫn không thể giải thích nổi, giả như dạo này thằng bé hay đỏ mặt khi nhìn vào ông, và ông cũng không chối rằng cảm giác của ông có phần bồn chồn hơn mỗi khi nhìn thấy Eggsy; thằng bé chăm chút bữa ăn cho ông nhiều hơn và cho cả giấc ngủ của ông. Điều lạ lùng nhất là ông dường như biết chính xác thằng bé đang ở đâu và những cảm giác, chúng cứ ùa tới, cứ như cơ thể ông không còn là của ông, dường như có một ai khác đang sống cùng ông trong cái thân xác ấy.  
Cái việc lạ lùng ấy bắt đầu khiến ông để tâm đến vào một buổi sáng, khi ông đang hút bụi trên tầng, bỗng nhiên một cảm giác như có gì đó vừa cứa vào ngón tay trỏ của ông, ông ngừng lại, nhìn chằm chằm vào ngón tay vẫn nguyên vẹn của mình, đoạn lại tiếp tục công việc như việc vừa rồi chỉ là một cú lừa không hơn không kém.  
“Harry, ông có cái băng keo cá nhân nào trên tầng không? Dưới này hết rồi.”  
Ông ngừng máy, vào phòng lấy một miếng băng keo cá nhân, đi xuống lầu và nhìn thấy Eggsy đang ngậm mút lấy ngón tay trỏ vừa bị đứt, ngay vị trí mà ông vừa nhìn chằm chằm vào một phút trước. Bất giác ông nhìn vào bàn tay mình. Thằng bé cười, nhận lấy cái băng keo từ tay ông.  
“Em đứt tay chứ có phải ông đâu mà nhìn làm gì.”  
Nói rồi em đỏ mặt quay vào bếp tiếp tục chiến đấu với con dao và quả cà còn đang nằm chỏng chơ trên bếp.  
Lần thứ hai là vào một tối nọ, sau khi ăn món cà ri mà Eggsy đã vô tình bỏ khá nhiều ớt. Đột nhiên thằng bé bảo ông rằng không hiểu sao em có cảm giác là lạ trong bụng, như bị đau bao tử nhưng lại không phải vậy, không biết giải thích làm sao nhưng cơn đau ấy giống như trong tiềm thức chứ không phải thực tại.  
Ông biết đó là gì.  
Bụng ông đang râm ran. Cơ thể ông không thích hợp với việc ăn nhiều thức ăn cay nóng. Đêm ấy Eggsy trằn trọc cả đêm đến khi ông bảo thằng bé chuyện ông nhận ra từ vài tháng nay và em cho ông uống vài gói thuốc thì cơn đau mới chấm dứt.  
Cái chuyện đó xảy ra với mật độ ngày càng dày đặc hơn.  
Có những lúc thú vị, những lúc khác lại riêng tư đến ngượng chín cả người.  
Harry biết ông lớn tuổi. Harry cũng biết Eggsy còn trẻ. Và chuyện sinh lý của những người trẻ tuổi thì không ai mà không biết. Cũng may mà cái nhu cầu ấy ở em không thường xuyên cho lắm. Nhưng đôi khi ông nghĩ thằng bé quên mất rằng ông và em đang trong tình trạng có thể cảm thấy lẫn nhau. Những lúc em nhốt mình riêng tư trong phòng, em khiến ông cũng phải nóng bừng cả người dù chỉ là trong cảm giác. Dù cho em không hề phát ra tiếng động nào hay chuyện đó đã khuất mắt ông nhưng cái xúc cảm từ đôi bàn tay ấy, từ tiếng thở dồn nén trong lồng ngực, từ những cái chạm tự ve vuốt như đang giết chết ông. Để rồi khi cả hai chạm mặt nhau ngượng ngùng sau đó mới khiến em vỡ lẽ ra.  
“Em xin lỗi. Em quên mất.”  
Câu ấy được lặp lại gần như là thường xuyên trong vòng 8 tháng tiếp theo cho đến cái đêm sự kìm nén từ cả hai chính thức bùng nổ khi ông phát hiện đối tượng khiến em phải liên tục xin lỗi chính là một bức hình của ông được đặt kín đáo dưới gối trong phòng ngủ của em cùng lời thú nhận những lần ông tưởng chừng như là vô ý ấy hóa ra là một sự cố ý có chủ đích từ trước.  
“Em không cần phải như vậy. Em biết rằng em có thể nói với tôi.”  
“Ông sẽ cho sao?” – em nói với ngữ điệu gần như là chắc chắn sẽ bị nhận lời từ chối.  
“Ừ.”  
Tiếng “Ừ” của ông khiến em quay phắt đầu lại sau cái bĩu môi hờn dỗi.  
Và những lần sau đó em đã không cần phải đóng cửa phòng hay tấm hình từ ông nữa. Vì ông luôn ở đó, trên chiếc giường ấy, với hai cơ thể sáp nhập vào nhau, khắng khít như một. Một sự toàn vẹn khó lòng tả nổi.  
……….  
“Thằng bé đâu?”  
Tên khốn Richard một lần nữa lại bắt được Eggsy và giờ hắn đang ngậm chặt cái miệng ấy không hé nửa lời.  
“Ta biết thằng bé đang ở đây. Đừng thách thức sự kiên nhẫn của ta. Để ta nhắc cho mi nhớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra vào lần cuối cùng ta mất kiên nhẫn với mi. Nếu mi còn muốn giữ lấy năm ngón tay còn lại thì ta nhắc lại câu hỏi một lần nữa ‘THẰNG BÉ ĐÂU?’”  
Ông thấy các ngón tay của mình đang siết chặt lại quanh cổ hắn trong cơn tức giận đang sôi sục. Em đang đau đớn nhưng ít ra vẫn còn sống. Ông đang cảm thấy cơn đau ấy quặng lên từng hồi trong người ông, thân thương như chính máu thịt ông. Giờ đây ông chỉ muốn giật tung cổ họng hắn ra.  
“Làm…sao…?”  
“Máu của ta đang cuộn chảy trong cơ thể em. NHỜ CÓ NGƯƠI.” – ông gầm lên bên tai hắn khiến nhóm Hiệp Sĩ đang tìm kiếm xung quanh cũng phải giật mình – “MÁU CỦA TA TRONG CƠ THỂ EM. NGƯƠI NGHĨ TA KHÔNG BIẾT EM ĐANG Ở ĐÂU SAO.”  
“EM ĐÂU?”  
Ông dằn bàn tay còn lại của hắn lên mặt bàn, trong tay đã cầm sẵn con dao chuyên dùng trong giết mổ. Cơn giận của ông đã lên đến đỉnh điểm.  
“ĐỪNG, GALAHAD! BỌN TÔI TÌM THẤY EGGSY RỒI. THẰNG BÉ CÒN SỐNG.”  
Con dao chuẩn bị giáng xuống thì tiếng Merlin vang lên cắt đứt mọi suy nghĩ của ông. Lancelot phải chạy đến giằng lấy con dao từ tay ông, ông ấy sợ ông sẽ giết chết hắn.  
“MI NGHE CHO RÕ ĐÂY. MI CÒN ĐỘNG ĐẾN EM MỘT LẦN NỮA. TA THỀ. DÙ CÓ MỘT ĐỘI KINGSMAN CŨNG KHÔNG THỂ NGĂN NỔI TA ĐÂU.”  
Có một cái hầm, à không, một cái hố vuông kích thước lớn thì đúng hơn và em đang nằm trong đó. Cái hố không sâu lắm nhưng với một người bị tra tấn trong một khoảng thời gian dài và đang trong tình trạng đói khát cùng cái chân chấn thương thì khó lòng thoát nổi. Ông và Percival nhanh chóng tiếp cận Eggsy, và mang em lên trên mặt đất. Em bấu vào ông, dựa đầu trên vai ông. Con báo lừng danh của tổ chức giờ đây chỉ như một con mèo trong tay ông.  
“Harry. Chân em đau.”  
“Em không sao đâu. Có tôi đây rồi.”  
Em tỉnh dậy một ngày sau đó trong tình trạng mờ mịt như lần trước.  
“Harry!” – ông như mềm ra trước cái gọi thân thiết từ em.  
“Em sao rồi?”  
“Lần này em lại không kịp mua trà cho ông.”  
“Xem ra não bộ của em vẫn còn hoạt động tốt.”  
“Thế lần này…”  
“Lần này Merlin chẳng rút giọt nào của tôi cả. Em cũng chẳng được thêm giọt máu nào của tôi đâu mà mong.”  
“Em chả ham. Cái hội này có một Galahad là quá đủ rồi. Lão già khắc nghiệt. Không hiểu sao em lại yêu nổi cái miệng ác độc này của ông nữa. Nằm đây với em đi. Em lại bắt đầu buồn ngủ nữa rồi.”  
“Vì cái miệng điêu luyện của tôi còn làm được những việc khác nữa. Làm tốt nữa là đằng khác. Như việc tôi sắp làm đây.”  
Khi em đã nằm gối đầu lên tay ông, ông áp đôi môi vào em. Hơi thở em nồng mùi morphine, ông có thể lăn ra ngủ ngay bây giờ dù chỉ ngửi gián tiếp cái thứ ấy như thế này. Thằng bé díu cả mắt lại, đôi môi trên môi ông bắt đầu lười biếng, nó để mặc ông muốn làm gì tùy thích, ngay cả khi ngủ trông chúng vẫn hơi cong lên, mềm mại và đỏ ửng như luôn muốn thèm khát được yêu. Ông hôn chúng thêm một hồi lâu đến khi tiếng ậm ừ khe khẽ của em dần chuyển sang tiếng thở đều đặn. Em ngủ trông thật bình yên. Dù ông đã nhìn em thế này hàng trăm lần trước đây nhưng vẫn như một phép màu, em mang ông đến một thế giới mới, đầy những sắc màu nhàn nhạt, xanh mát nồng đượm như đôi mắt em – nơi ông biết mình sẽ luôn luôn thuộc về hàng đêm và như bây giờ đây, khi màu xanh ấy đang êm ái đung đưa lấy ông, ông cho phép bản thân buông thả sự phòng ngự và chìm vào cùng em.  
Dù sao thì cũng chỉ có mình Merlin trông thấy chuyện này và ông thì hoàn toàn yên tâm khi luôn có sự cảnh giác từ Merlin bao bọc xung quanh.  
Đôi khi con người ta ỷ lại thế đấy.


End file.
